God of War: Changing the Fates
by Jonhyyy
Summary: The story begins after the battle of Zeus and Kratos. In my fanfic, Kratos saved the titans, but he isn't on Gaia's back. It's my first fanfiction, so please take it easy xD
1. Prologue

Prologue

The fallen God of War, the Ghost of Sparta, wanted to find a way to slay the gods. He wanted to start with Hades, but no idea came to his mind. He passed hours and hours thinking why the Underworld would be his first goal. Restore the army of Sparta, that's what Kratos wanted. For reach the Underworld he needed to kill himself and not let the gods kill him. An idea. His first and last chance.


	2. Saving Athena

Chapter 1 – Saving Athena

With the power of the sister of fates, Kratos decided to return to the moment he was killing Zeus. He was observing the scene:

"You cannot do this Kratos" – Said Athena with sadness in her eyes

"You dare stand against me, Athena?" – The 'other' Kratos said

"I do not wish to fight you, Kratos. But I will defend Olympus!"

"Know this my son: you have started a war you cannot possibility win. The fates have already given me victorious!" – Zeus said with anger

"NO KRATOS. STOP!!"

This is the time Kratos was waiting for. He slowed the time with the amulet and came in front of his own attack.

"What is this?" – Athena was so confused. "The sisters of fates!"

"The sisters are dead, Athena. He made this by himself. Why would you kill yourself, Kratos?" – Zeus was so happy with this happening, he couldn't believe

"I came here to save you, Athena. Take my life. Hope you forgive all I've done until now." – Kratos was crying while saying

"B-But Kratos, why would you do this for a God?" – Athena is so pleased, but she felt so confused, the fallen of Kratos was her fault

Kratos died


	3. A Surprise of Hades

Chapter 2 – A surprise of Hades

Kratos was falling to the Underworld while he was having some visions about his past: his wife, his daughter, Zeus… He was so unmotivated, but he had to continue. Destroy Hades was his goal, that's why he killed 'himself'.

Thinking about all these things at the same time, his heart pounded and the light disappeared from his eyes.

Kratos opened his eyes with his hearth pumping really fast, but he was okay.

"So, here I am. As I planned."

The anti-hero wanted to prepare a little surprise for Hades, and that's why he prepared the Blade of Olympus. Kratos started to run in direction of the temple, but a lot of minions of Hades tried to hold him back. Lightning bolts from the blade made the minions disappear.

Arriving at the temple, Kratos looked up to see what was waiting for him inside.

Abruptly, a giant 3-headed dog destroyed the entrance of the temple to defy Kratos. Around the temple, fences of indestructible iron appeared, like a surprise prison.

"What?! Haha, do the gods of Olympus think this imbecile dog will stop ME? Pathetic…" – Kratos said while smiling

Cerberus was so angry, its eyes started to glow. He was hungry, he wanted blood, he attacked the Ghost of Sparta without mercy.

Kratos attacked with an enchanted arrow the left head and dodged to the right and slayed the right one with the most powerful blade of the universe. The head left roared intensely and then attacked the arm of the slayer.

The Blade of Olympus fell and disappeared.

With so much hatred expressed in his face, Kratos used the Blade of Chaos to command the dog.

Someone was coming out of the temple with a sword surrounded by lost souls. Hades, the god of the Underworld was there, to save his 'kingdom'

"You THINK you can trick the GODS OF OLYMPUS? Foolish mortal! You are so ingenuous as a child." – Said the god of the Underworld

"I came here to kill you. And I will do this, alive or dead!" – Kratos said ironically and smiled

"You will NEVER be the Ruler of Olympus, not even the Ruler of the Underworld." – The god didn't like the irony and started to get nervous

"Shut up, you will see how I will finish you. No one will stand in my way to destroy Zeus, and you are the first on my list. Come on, Hades." – Kratos said

These were the lasts words before the battle: Hades became as giant as a titan.

Having Cerberus as an ally, Kratos climbed the body of the god and attacked him.

Hades was searching for them.

"Stop hiding behind me, Ghost of Sparta!"

Not having success with his size, the god returned to the normal height and decided to kill the traitor: Cerberus. Hades' attacks were so fast and numerous: a lot of sickles were flying toward the dog and Kratos. They were trying to dodge, but Hades was smarter. The dog fell and Kratos was badly injured.

"I am sorry, little dog…" – Kratos couldn't stand up

"DO YOU SEE NOW, FALLEN GOD OF WAR??" – Hades was uncontrolled

The winner was shooting fireballs to everywhere, even to his own temple: ruining it.

"N-N-No… I, I… destroyed my own temple! Nooo." – The god was tormented and dropped the Sword of Souls

No one can kill Kratos so easily, that's why he walked in the direction of the distracted god, took the Sword of Souls and prepared an attack.

"Almost there, my dead.. ooops, dear friend!" – And Kratos slayed the head of the god

The head hit the ground and the horrible face was showed behind the helmet. A scary face, Hades really deserved the title of god of the Underworld.

The newest god raised the sword and screamed.

"THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING, GODS! Now I control the Undeworld. COME ON, ARMY OF SPARTA, STAND UP AND MAKE YOUR VENGEANCE AGAINST ZEUS!" – Kratos


	4. The Revenge

Chapter 3 – The revenge

"Hydra, reborn and torment the seas of Poseidon! ICARUS, the sisters are dead, now I control your destiny, and I'm telling that you need to kill the god of Sun, Helios. Finish him and take his place on Olympus! Hunt him FOREVER if it's necessary!" – Kratos

At Olympus

"What is going on, Icarus?" – Zeus didn't like the presence of the mortal

"Helios, come with me. Kratos is back. Hades is dead and I need your help, just YOUR help to defeat the Ghost of Sparta!" – Said Icarus

"Damn, I need to defend Olympus. I will go with you." – Helios said safety

At Earth

"Why had you stopped? Where is he? I need to finish this torment!" – Helios

"Be aware of one thing, Helios: the torment is just beginning!" – Icarus

Icarus flied in direction of the god and bit his neck with such violence, that blood was spilled.

"So, this is how a god tastes? I can feel myself at your place on Olympus!" – Icarus said running his tongue around the lips

Helios burned himself and made Icarus retreat. The god of Sun started to fly, trying to escape from the "angel".

"Someone like YOU, definitely CAN'T kill a god!" – Helios said while running

A lot of fireballs hit Icarus and he got weak.

"The gods never looked at me! I was nothing for you! I will hunt you even in the HELL! HIPPOGRIFFS, ATTACK!!!!!" – Icarus screamed with hatred

"Damn! I am alone against all these monsters. I won't let they win." – The god of sun was confused, but he got an idea and his expression changed

The god created a fire barrier and started to concentrate his God's Power in a very powerful attack against the army of Icarus.

"Since I cannot defeat you, I won't surrender my God's power for a mortal!" – Helios

A giant fireball was launched from behind the fire shield and struck all god's enemies, including Icarus, that is dead once more.

"Noooooo! You will pay, Hel…i…

The no longer god, being now a mortal, fell from the sky and died.


	5. The New King of Olympus

Chapter 4 – The new King of Olympus

"ZEUS! Prepare your army! The fallen Sparta is now BACK to make you pay! Come down, and face it!" – The new god said, his voice expressed satisfaction

"Congratulations, my son… You've done well until now. You killed Ares, Hades, Helios, and now Poseidon is busy because of your Hydra. Athena refuses to come here and fight you, she do not leave Olympus because of YOU, because of a mortal… Ohh, was she in love with a broken MORTAL? Pathetic…" – Zeus was really angry because of his daughter

"Who are you to say something like that?? My mother was a mortal and YOU, the King of Olympus, fell in love with her, and now… because of that your destruction is near. I have the power of a god again. I can kill you, and you cannot change this, because you don't have enough power to…" – Zeus' son was interrupted

"…You're right, I do not have power to destroy you. But what do you say if I shut your stupid mouth with this beautiful sword?" – Zeus transformed the air into the Blade of Olympus

"Oh my…" – Kratos didn't expect that

"Where is your courage, TORMENT OF OLYMPUS?" – Zeus

"I'm enough of this fucking blade. I will destroy you with your own baby!! COME DOWN, ZEUS!"

The battle begins. Zeus launched a powerful lightening bolt that exploded the floor. The sky started to become dark, thunders hit the arena and, one of them, Kratos.

The god of the Underworld was paralyzed by the surprise attack of Zeus.

"You… should not… use the environment to attack… your enemies… AAARGH" – Kratos couldn't move

"Shut up, I will now finish you" – Zeus raised the blade to attack

With the power of the Underworld, Kratos summoned the Underworld Army to push Zeus' feet, making him lose balance and stop the attack. Now Kratos was free, and he attacked with his Blade of Chaos but Zeus evaded and lost some hair. Now they are face-to-face: Blade of Olympus versus Blade of Chaos.

"The best of all is that I will obtain the power of all, I said all the gods. Imagine… I'll be the god of the Underworld, the god of the Sea, the god of the Sun, and also… the god of War!!" – Zeus was satisfied with Kratos' expression face

"You will never be the god of WAR!!!" – The fallen god of war put all of his power at the attack

Kratos released so much energy, that the Blade of Chaos started glowing and crashed the Blade of Olympus.

"WHAT? How… how did you destroyed the Blade? This is…" – Zeus

"This WAS the Blade of Olympus! Haha! – The Sword of Souls started to glow and when Kratos took it he realized that the sword was absorbing the power of the fallen blade

"I don't believe. ATHENA, come down and defend the GODS, your trait…" – Zeus

"Stop talking this way with ATHENA! You're no longer her master, fallen king." – Kratos attacked Zeus and made his blood fall


	6. Back to Olympus

Chapter 5 – Back to Olympus

Now Kratos was the King of Olympus. But it hasn't finished, he had to kill the others gods. But for now he would only destroy Poseidon.

Kratos was searching for the battle of Poseidon and Hydra while flying upon the sea.

"Kratos! Please, leave me alone. Take this Hydra with you, please!" – The voice of Poseidon was in Kratos' head

"Where are you?"

Poseidon became giant and Kratos could see Hydra biting his neck.

"So, here you are. Now, I can finish the last son of Kronos."

"What are you talking about? Is Zeus also… dead? – The god of sea was confused and scared

"You will discover soon…" – Kratos said

Kratos was keeping Poseidon's Trident for a moment like this. He took his weapon, made it as giant as his own master and shot it in direction of the Sea's God, hitting his throat.

"I do not feel happy. Athena is at Olympus now. Will I have to face her?" – After the fast battle, Kratos was worried about Athena

"Remember, Kratos. If you want Olympus exclusively to yourself, you will need to kill all the gods" – It was Gaia's voice inside Kratos' head

"You dare appear just now? You leaved me alone, and now you appear like nothing happened?"

"You really do not wish to fight us, Kratos. Now that Zeus is dead, we can control everything if we want, but you helped us, that's why we won't fight you"

"Fuck! I do not wish to fight you either. Leave me alone, I will go to Olympus now."

"As you wish, 'sir'" – Gaia said ironically and nervously

The new 'King of Olympus' is flied to his next objective, but he wasn't prepared for what waited him.

When he arrived the temple, Kratos saw Athena looking down, she was crying.

"Athena… what… why are you crying? Please, forgive me… I couldn't let them win, I would be tortured for all eternity… I'm sor…" – Kratos was abruptly interrupted by the goddess

"WHY? Why did you do this to me?? I do not want this responsibility!" – The goddess said, but her voice was strange and she cried a bit more than earlier

"What responsibility?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Stop torturing me!!!" – Athena screamed so loud that the ground shook a bit

"What? CALM DOWN ATHENA! TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING, NOW!" – Kratos was starting to lose his patience

"I… I am… I am the new Ruler of Olympus, that's it"

"??... I killed Zeus, I am the Ruler of Olympus" – The confusion now took Kratos' mind

"No. Zeus knew he would die because of the prophecy, that's why he gave me the power to rule Olympus before fighting you. You didn't become the King of Olympus, you just received Zeus' power after you killed him. If you want Olympus, you will need to defeat me…" – Athena explained and cried again

"Zeus… That cannot be! It isn't happening. I do not wish to kill you…"

"…And of course I do not wish to be dead!"

"Forget this. I am confused. What happen to the power of a god if no one takes his place?" – Kratos said. He wanted to know all the secrets of the gods

"The power goes automatically to the Blade of Olympus, but now, the blade is no more. I don't know what happened to the power of the others god." – Athena

The sword of Hades started to glow once more.

"The Sword of Souls. The sword absorbed the power. Wow! That means that I have the power of Helios, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?" – The ex-mortal said while remembering when he destroyed the Blade of Olympus: the Sword of Souls glowed at that moment

"No, you killed more gods: Hermes, Pan, Hera, Aphrodite and all the others. You have the power of ALL the gods, except mine."

"What? I didn't kill all these gods" – Said Kratos while thinking about the titans

"We made this for you, Kratos" – Gaia's voice infiltrated Olympus – "We destroyed all the weak gods for you and I have to say a thing: Hera was too strong, but we made it. Go on, Kratos. There's only Athena left. You can do this"

"What? Why didn't the titans receive the god's power?" – Kratos said and was searching for Gaia

"The power of a god is restricted for all the titans. If a titan kills a god, the power goes to the Blade of Olympus. Now, the blade does not exist, I think it's inevitable. The power will go to the titan, no matter the restrictions." – Athena didn't know if she was right, she said confused

Athena stood up.

"Come here and face me, titan! I will defend Olympus from your race!"

"That was what I was waiting for" – Olympus started to shake, and Gaia appeared at the temple


	7. God vs Titan

Chapter 6 – God vs. Titan

Gaia was now at Olympus. She was so big that occupied half of the temple.

"You're the weakest goddess, but you are the one who survived." – Gaia taunted Athena

"Does not matter if I am the last, if the gods destroyed the titans once, that means that I can do this again!"

Gaia became angry and summoned tentacles that destroyed the temple's floor and whipped the god. Long, long ago, the goddess Athena received a gift from the messenger god Hermes: speed.

With this gift, the goddess could dodge some attacks, but it wasn't enough. Some tentacles got and threw her violently, making her blood fall.

"These tentacles remember me of Medusa. You think you can defeat me with my own curse?"

"Exactly"

The tentacles transformed into giant snakes exactly like Medusa's head. A lot of snakes attacked Athena, she felt badly poisoned and fell.

"Owl. Come here, save me!" – Athena

A small point appeared in the sky of Olympus: an Owl, the symbol of Athena, it is like her vital power. The 'bird' fired a jet of light in direction of Athena, trying to attack her. Using her present, the goddess evaded the attack and the light destroyed the altar she was 10 seconds ago. Rocks flied to everywhere and Gaia smiled.

"Haha, not even your servant wants to help you… WHAT?" – Her eyes interrupted her thoughts

Under the destroyed altar, there was a hole and at the end of it something was shining.

"This… this is the Heart of Olympus!" – The goddess was surprised

"What does that mean?" – Kratos asked

"I think it's the energy of Olympus. The source. Wow, a bolt from Zeus, but it has too much power. Its power remember the power of the Blade of Olympus! This is the only way I could defeat you, that's why the Owl made that! Now, Gaia… Feel the power of OLYMPUS!!"

The wisdom goddess took the weapon, stood up and launched. The bolt hit the titan and Gaia fell, occupying almost all the temple. Kratos smiled a bit, feeling happy for the revenge, he knew Athena would do that.

"I told you: the gods won the titans once and they would win again!" – Athena was really happy

"Good, this was a strong attack, but not enough"

Even weak, the titan summoned a lot, like a thousand, of snakes and made them capture and bite Athena, injecting a deadly poison, the goddess would die into 2 minutes.

"Kratos! Please… do not allow her to kill me. Please finish me. If she kills me, Gaia will transform into the Ruler of Olympus, do not allow that!!"

"No… please do not ask this." – Kratos said sadly

"GO ON, DO IT!!" – Athena was dying and wanted to be killed by Kratos

Kratos closed his eyes and a tear fell. Keeping the eyes closed, he started to run, evading the tentacles of the titan and reaching there. Kratos took the Blade of Chaos and hit the heart of the Ruler of Olympus.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! FUCKING IDIOT! Come on, brothers and sisters. Let's destroy this traitor!" – Gaia was uncontrolled, she would be the new Ruler of Olympus, but Kratos stopped her

"Save my time, Gaia. I will put you and your friends into the Great War and there you will die as it shall be."

The power of the sisters of fates were used once more, the titans went back to the Great War against the gods where they shall be imprisoned forever.


	8. The Last Task

Chapter 7 - The last task

He is now the Ruler of Olympus. He has the power of all the fallen gods. He has the Sword of Souls and the Blade of Chaos, the weapon that destroyed the Blade of Olympus. He is Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, the Torment of Olympus. Some time has passed. About 2 hours. Kratos was tormented, remembering all he had done and now, he has no one to talk, to pray, or even to kill. The army of Sparta won and now they rule the world with the power of Kratos. But something was wrong, he wasn't happy. Something was missing. His family, he made all of this to save his family and now it's over…

"I will save my family. I will return to the Underworld, I know that something waits for me there. But it does not matter, I am the Ruler of Olympus." – Kratos smiled, satisfied

The god was taken by the Hands of the Underworld, where his next task would be done.


	9. Author's Comments

Comments:

Hello guys, I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. I changed some facts of Kratos' original story, but I think it was cool. I'm sorry if I had some mistakes with translating to English, but I translated by myself.

So, this is my first fanfiction and I accept all the suggestion about what I could change and what I could've done. Sorry for not putting all the gods into the story, but if I put, it would be MUCH longer and would be bad =P

Thanks very much for reading =D


End file.
